Bedtime tales
by PeachtreeAmuto
Summary: Jack is flying around when he spots a campfire, deciding to take a look he flies down and hears an interesting story.


Bedtime tales.

**Peach: I know I have to update Mother Nature's babysitters but **__**I have serious writers block and I want the chapters to be good. The idea for Bunny's prank on Jack belongs to ****3shadowprincess****. All other prank ideas belong to me.**

**Ikuto: **_This style will be the story in the story _and normal style will be the regular story.

**Peach: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. And now for our feature presentation.**

Jack laughed as he rode the wind. "Higher!" He shouted a grin spread across his face, but like Jack the wind was a prankster instead of lifting the boy up it dropped him a few hundred feet, the wind only catching him fifty feet from the ground.

Jack just grinned enjoying the wild ride the wind had given him. He looked around at the forest that he was now flying through, only to notice a slight glow up ahead. Recognizing what that glow was he 'asked' the wind to take him there.

'There' was a campfire with three boys 12, 10 and 9 wrapped up in a large blanket that was barely covering all of them, a teenage girl roughly 15 was standing in front of them. Jack flew down and landed a few feet away from the fire close enough to hear what was being said but far enough to not feel the fires heat, situating himself on top of his staff Jack watched as the 10 and 12 year old lightly fought over the blanket

"Alright guy's time for bed, mom and dad want an early start tomorrow," the girl said gesturing to one of the two medium sized tents that filled their small clearing.

"But Clare we want a bedtime story! You always tell us a bedtime story when we go camping," the 10 year old complained, in what was almost a whiny voice the 12 year old just nodded in a tired sort of way.

"Tell us the story about the pink bunny!" The 9 year old exclaimed all of a sudden dropping the large blanket from his shoulders and standing up, the other two took this as their chance to seize more of the blanket. Jack chuckled at the boys, remembering the times back when he was mortal and would tell the kids story's acting out each part as he went along.

Clare stared at them with a blank look that Jack easily read, she obviously didn't remember that story. "Um well-" She looked around as if seeking inspiration. After a moment a smile came to her face.

"Okay this story took place not to long ago on a planet that we all know very well-"

"Pluto!" The 10 year old shouted his face splitting into a smile that revealed shiny braces underneath. Jack grinned thinking how lucky the kid was to never have met Tooth for sure the fairy would have pried the boy's mouth open and gave him a full dental checkup.

Clare just gave an annoyed look, crossing her arms as if to get her point across. "No actually it was earth and if you want me to finish the story please try to be quiet or I'll end it at a cliffhanger."

The 12 year olds eyes widened comically showing that he had once or twice been the recipient of one of her cliffhangers.

After a moment of silence the girl smiled. "Good, now this is a story about the worlds greatest prankster Jack Frost."

Jack nearly fell off his staff. 'What?'

_"It was a little after Christmas when Jack returned home to his pond in Burgess only to see a sight that both shocked and irritated him._

_His pond which he had frozen that morning was melted and had been dyed pink. It didn't take long for the him to figure out which of the many spirits he had pranked over the years had done this._

_It was obviously Bunny, what other spirit did he know that had enough dye to turn his entire lake pink? Two but the other had been retired for the past fifty years, so that naturally left the pooka._

_Walking over to his lake Jack examined it closely 'This stuff better come out,' he thought fighting the urge to re-freeze it, knowing that if he did it would take much longer for the dye to come out._

_Staring at his lake, his home, Jack began to think of ways to get back at the rabbit. Suddenly a smile formed on his face, he now had the perfect way to get his revenge and show Bunnymund that you didn't mess with the king of pranks._

_Thirty minutes later Jack stood in front of one of Bunny's permanently opened tunnels. That is after a quick stop at the pole for a snow globe so that he could have a quick getaway, Jack had flown as fast as the wind would take him to this entrance._

_This was Bunny's least used entrance and Jack knew from previous pranks that this one had the least amount of egg golems._

_With a devious smirk on his face, Jack flew down the hole. Once he reached the warren the boy stopped flying knowing that the rabbit would feel the wind and know he was here._

_"Shh." Jack put a finger to his lips, immediately the wind slowed until the boy could just barely feel its presence._

_Fighting back a chuckle Jack stealthily maneuvered passed the few egg golems that guarded that entrance while also making sure to keep a watchful eye out for little egglets, there weren't that many of them at this time in the year but they were good at sounding the alarm._

_Finally Jack neared one of the dye rivers and not just any dye river but the pink one. And guess who just happened to be helping unpainted white eggs into the pink river? Why E. Aster Bunnymund of course._

_"Alright ya lil googies into the paint pools now.""_

Clare sighed as everyone including Jack laughed at her horrible fake Australian accent.

"Yeah I know I'm horrible, you should see what happens when I try to do Russian." She shivered as if it wasn't a pleasant memory. "I automatically switch to Italian and saying Russian words with an Italian accent is so wrong."

The 12 year old wiped his eyes before gesturing for her to continue with the story.

_"While Bunny helped his eggs into the dye river, Jack stealthily snuck up behind him. And when the last egg was finally climbing out Jack slammed his staff onto the ground, ice spread and covered the ground under the pooka while the wind blew pushing him towards the pink dye._

_With one final blast from the wind, Bunny fell, head first, into the dye river._

_"Frostbite!" The rabbit growled as he surfaced._

_Jack couldn't contain it any longer, he laughed. Bunny looked like the commercial version of the Easter Bunny. Tall, fury and very very pink._

_"Let this be a lesson Bunny, never prank the prank master," Jack said pulling out North's snow globe._

_Bunny eyes narrowed. "Don't think-"_

_"And the best part is, I know I'm safe until you clean off all that pink dye!"_

_Bunny then took the time to look down at himself, his eyes widened before narrowing once again to glare at Jack, or he would have, the kid had already used the snow globe and left._

_The End"_

Clare finished her tale smiling at the boys, who were probably her brothers smiling faces.

"Tomorrow night tell us part two of The Pink Bunny!" The 9 year old said as he and the other two walked towards their tent.

"No, I want a story about a purple dragon." The 12 year old said giving his sister a look that said she should know what he was talking about.

"Um the only dragon story I know is Puff the magic dragon," she said as they all walked into the tent.

Jack left shortly afterwards, thinking about the story she had told. Or more specifically the pranks in the story. "A pink Australian Bunny," he murmured grinning at the thought. Of course if he was to do this he would have to change some things, even he knew that all of Bunny's tunnels were equally guarded, getting in the Warren would be harder then sneaking into the pole. Speaking of which.

"Wind, North pole!" Jack shouted.

The end.

**Peach: I think I rushed the ending.**

**Ikuto: Why did you make it a story in a story fic?**

**Peach: Because too many people have done 'Bunny finally pulling a prank on Jack fics' so I decided mine would have a twist.**

**Amu: That's a pretty strange twist.**

**Peach: One-shots in the humor section are supposed to be strange!**

**Billy: Please review and tell Peach what you think.**

**Peach: Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames please!**


End file.
